A sirius misunderstanding
by firemyth
Summary: Just something i've had lying around on my computer...not sure what's going to happen with this piece


About halfway through the journey, a girl their own age fell into their compartment

About halfway through the journey, a girl their own age fell into their compartment. She was a Ravenclaw, but she was unfamiliar. She had…interesting hair, to say the least. 'Probably dyed' He thought as he looked at her interestedly. It was like lynx fur, complete with the markings. She had pretty, innocent hazel eyes which seemed strangely familiar to all the four boys. 'Hmm…nice figure too…' he thought vaguely.  
"Sorry…I got pushed. " She said self-consciously, picking herself up again and walking out.  
All four marauders looked out of the compartment. Nearby was Severus Snape. Sirius and James advanced on him.  
"'Sup, Snivelly? Haven't been bullying any new girls already, have we? " Sirius said, looking for any excuse to hex Snape.  
"No, just showing a bloodtraitor brat where her place is. "  
"Tsk…honestly, Snivellus, I don't need any help at attracting more girls, you should know that by now." Sirius said sleekly, then turned to James, "How shall we educate Severino today ? You choose. "  
"How about leaving him alone? " A female voice said from behind him. He felt a wand poking him between the shoulder blades, so he relaxed his wand arm to his side, and turned his head to look at the owner of the wand. It was the girl from earlier.  
"Why hello there, darling…what's your name? Better be something decent. " He said in what he thought was a smooth manner, smiled at her, and turned to face her properly. 'Oh yeah, I've still got it…' He thought. The girl remained unimpressed.  
"Still picking on Snape, Black? Seems you haven't grown up at all since first year. " She said silkly, raising an eyebrow.  
'Huh? How come she knows my name? …She's probably already heard of me…what can I say ? The ladies love me. ' He thought smugly.  
He raised his eyebrows at her, "Excuse me? One, I was sticking up for you; two, it's obvious i have grown up, sweetie…"  
"I can take care of myself. " She turned to walk away.  
"Allegra? " Someone called from a nearby compartment. Lily Evans came from behind James, walking towards the girl. By now, Snape had long gone. Remus and Peter looked curiously out of the compartment.  
"Lily…is that you? " The girl's eyes widened. With that, they hugged like sisters. Sirius glanced at James quizzically. James rolled his eyes Sirius. Sirius suddenly got why the girl was so familiar.  
"Legs? " He said, slightly open-mouthed. Lily and Allegra began to walk away.  
"Finally it dawns on him. " Allegra called over her shoulder. Soon, the girls were long gone.  
"It's alright, you can breathe now, she's gone. " James rolled his eyes (yet again) at his gobsmacked friend. They both made their way back to their compartment. Five minutes went by, and yet Sirius still hadn't said anything. James noticed the abnormality of this, and tried to start a conversation (or rather, to confess his newlyfound love for a certain person).  
"Well, she looks…different."He said slyly.  
"As in hot? Yes, she is smouldering. " Sirius suddenly said.  
Remus and James exchanged significant looks.  
"Sirius…remember first year? Remember how you constantly teased her? I doubt she's forgotten that. "Remus told him truthfully. Sirius' face fell.  
"…but that was in first year, ok? We've both grown up a lot since then…" Sirius started, but was interrupted by James.  
"Well, you'll have to prove it to her that you have. I'm sorry, Padfoot, but I agree with Moony on this one. "

"Did you see his face? He looked like he'd been slapped! " Lily burst out laughing as soon as they got into Lily's compartment.  
" I know…if you didn't turn up I would have ! " Allegra smiled. She'd miss Lily, her only proper friend since she moved to a different school after her first year.  
"So, how come you've escaped from Beauxbatons? " Lily asked. It was because of her father's anger at Allegra making friends with muggleborns that he sent her there.  
"He's dead. Died last summer. It turns out my mum had secretly left me some money behind, so I left home, got my own place and arranged to come here instead. " Allegra answered. Her father wasn't the nicest of men. Then again, neither were her family- they were pure-blood obsessed maniacs and disliked Allegra a lot for many reasons. "It's lucky, seeing as I'd have had to married that guy he set me up with since I was born, last summer. " She wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"That's a bonus, I guess…getting married as soon as you come of age is a bit harsh. "Lily said sympathetically. She couldn't imagine her parents marrying her off to a stranger like that.  
"Yeah…I think the last time I saw the guy was went I was four. " She rolled her eyes, trying to forget the name of the guy, "So, is Potter still madly in love with you? "  
Lily smiled, "It's been that long? Well, yes. "  
"Have you revised your opinion of him? "  
"Ally! You make it sound like he's a book !" Lily shook her head at her friend in a good-natured way.  
"Well, you know what they say, you can't judge a book by its' cover. "  
"He's tolerable, I guess. Which is good seeing as he's head boy, and I'll have to spend lots of time planning events etc. "  
"Well, that's an improvement. " Allegra smiled. Was Lily beginning to like James?  
"What happened to your hair? Did you dye it?"  
"No, it turned this way. You know how I told you when I was six, I hid from my family in a muggle zoo? "  
"And you transformed into a lynx? How could I not. It's interesting that your hair is similar to the animal you tranformed into…" Lily mused.  
"Yeah, I know." Allegra shifted uncomfortably.  
"It suits you. It's different in a cool way."  
"Mmm…I prefer it to how it used to be, y'know, that mousey colour? " Allegra pulled a face.  
"Well, you've certainly been noticed already…" Lily smiled mysteriously.  
"What do you mean? "  
"You haven't noticed the way that Black's been looking at you? "  
"He's probably thinking of the next way to humiliate me, Lils."  
"No…I am not blind, Al. The way his eyes were moving across your body, it was liking he was mentally undressing you. " Lily stated grimly.  
"Urgh…Lily…that's gross. " Allegra grimaced, trying to stop the hundreds of wrong mental images from flooding her brain.  
"That's boys for you, babydoll. Looks like he thinks you're this week's new fling. "  
"Well, he can think again. I still don't forget first year. "  
"I know, honey. But I can think of one thing that can cheer us up…chocolate! " Lily said, whipping a big bar of Cadbury's chocolate out of her rucksack.  
"Cadbury's…where have you been hiding for the last 5 lonely years of my life! " Allegra exclaimed before digging in to her half of the chocolate.

By Friday that week, it was common knowledge that Sirius Black's new prey was Allegra Moore. Allegra soon got pretty tired of girls who used to refuse to be her potion partner now coming up to her in break and gushing about pointless stuff that always seemed to be about the one thing that was irritating her the most- Sirius Black. Sirius, on the other hand, was either seen in the library (Madam Pince almost died of shock when he was actually reading a book, not making out with some Hufflepuff.) or casually bumping into Allegra in between classes. By the end of the week, he couldn't get why she wasn't making out with him and frequent intervals in the broom cupboard.

"Something's wrong with me, Moony, I feel…weird. Ill maybe. " Sirius groaned, collapsing on his bed.  
"Is it girl-related?" Remus asked, Sirius nodded, "Maybe you should give her some space and try to get to know her properly? Allegra doesn't seem the type of girl who will fall for anyone easily. "  
"I know, I have known her since we were four, Moony. I met her then because our parents were planning an arranged marriage for us, being the disturbed people they are, for Merlin's sake. "

Flashback

"Sirius, please try to behave yourself at the Moores' house. " A hassled Walburga Black scolded her oldest son, while combing baby Regulus' hair. Her husband rolled his eyes at her nagging. The four year old remained unbothered about his mother's moaning, and continued to play with his favourite toy, a little black motorbike.

Sirius was bored. His mother was gossiping with some other ladies, and his father was deep in conversation with Mr. Moore, the host of the dinner party. As both his parents were ignoring him, he decided to explore this strange and new house. His older cousins were playing with their dolls in another room, but they shooed him away. There were a variety of people in most of the other rooms, and Sirius decided there and then that he was hungry, and decided to find the kitchen. Eventually, he found it. There were half a dozen house elves hard at work, and a girl about his own age struggling to wash up dishes.  
"What are you doing ? " He asked curiously. She dropped the plate she was washing, and it crashing to the ground, shattering into pieces. They could hear raised voices and footsteps fast approaching nearby.  
"Why did you do that ? Now Daddy will punish me further. " She said, close to tears, as she tried to collect the pieces of plate scattered across the floor, but resulted in cutting her hands instead.

End flashback

"Earth calling Padfoot on all known frequencies? Hello? " Remus' voice brought Sirius back to reality with a sudden jolt.  
"Huh? What? "  
"Well, what do you want with her? Are you just after another meaningless fling or what? "  
"I don't know…I can't describe how I feel, but I know it's not a stupid thing that'll be over in a week. "  
"You used to be like that about Tania. "  
"That was before she two-timed on me with my brother! I mean it, Moony, I like Legs more than that. "  
"Yeah, I know. But she's probably still sore about first year…you hurt her badly, Padfoot. I think you ought to give her space. Try to get to know her better."  
Sirius nodded in silent thanks, lost in thought once more.


End file.
